


Lost

by hisuiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was so disjointed… memories, thoughts, everything slotted in out of place. With every moment, he was slipping a little more. Falling a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

_No, no—it wasn’t supposed to be like this._

His hands were shaking as he eased open the window and he fumbled for a rag. _It’s dirty… too dirty… I can’t—I didn’t mean—_

Prints. He had to wipe his prints. That was what he was taught, right? And—and his footprints… and the weapon…

Everything shook. He gripped the sides of his head and the window fell shut. Everything was rushing and slowing and rushing and pounding and—

There were hands covering his own – “ _Shh, shh, I’m here… it’s going to be okay._ ” – and the breath on his cheek felt so real and he was slipping and falling and—

Laughter. There was laughter. Elated and mocking. “ _You did it! You opened the—_ ”

“ _No one’s coming for you here._ ” No. No, someone had to come. They had to… why weren’t they?

Everything was so disjointed… memories, thoughts, everything slotted in out of place. With every moment, he was slipping a little more. Falling a little more.

“ _You’re not human. What have you done to S—_ ” No. It was him. It was him. It was always him…

It was always him. And he was always there. And he was never leaving. “ _No one’s coming for you, S—_ ”

Bugs crawled along under his skin, rippling, searing. Bubbling. Everything was shaking and burning and he couldn’t stop and—

“Sammy!” Everything exploded.


End file.
